lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Theater: Lapis Edition
SPOILER WARNING!: THIS PAGE MAY INCLUDE SPOILERS ON A WORK YOU HAVE NOT SEEN/READ/PLAYED YET. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Battle Theater: Lapis Edition is a 2015 remake of the Fantendo umbrella Battle Theater adding various new characters, stages, props and more(even three additional modes). The game is exclusive to the Lapis Wiki as part of a promotion for the starting wiki. Gameplay This game keeps the gameplay the same as it's original edition, which is not your regular fighting game, instead, it focuses on ratings and style. The main mode, Brawl, features a 2D SSB esque-fighter with an audience. Each characters can punch, run, and jump, but also have special moves and three Super moves. The unique mechanic of Brawl, is that characters have a Ratings meter in their hud, rather then an HP bar. Characters must do combos and specials on foes and fight well to keep the bar up. However, the bar must be kept up constantly, because if it is depleted, the character will lose a life. Character have an energy meter, that must be filled by having foes drop it or getting it through items. Fill one bar to pull of a Level 1 super, and so on, for up to three bars. Variables are up to the players, and lives can be altered from 1 life to up to 5, items can be turned on or off(off if you're a sissy), and more. Besides basic audience members, rare Guest Stars will show up depending on what stage and characters you choose, as well as randomly. These stars enjoy specific moves and will award more rating if their objective's are complete. That Umbrella's Show is the story mode of the game. It features various missions the player must complete in stages and the hub, the Colliseum. Bosses are fought in this mode and supers are only available in fights. Crowd Favorite is the third mode. Rather then having you die when you have a depleted ratings bar, whoever reaches max ratings first wins. In Arcade, you have to fight up the ladder in different matches. The final foe is Master Hand. In the Deadly Dungeon, the player must fight through 100 floors of enemies or characters. Every ten floors, you get a prize. The final floor pits you against Crazy Hand. In the Shop, items, equipment, characters, stages, music, and stickers can be bought with coins from the other modes. Cheat codes can be used in this game in the Code section of the shop. In the Blacksmith's Office, you can create items, characters, trophies, stages, and music with different equipment found or bought. Stickers can be dropped in fights or in various modes. These are collectable items that tell you about them or that series. They can be viewed in Sticker mode. Stages can be created in the Stage Builder mode, using tools from other stages. These can be exported and imported fairly easily. Script mode has the player fighting against every playable character one at a time(with healing available), but following the special conditions given at the beginning of the match. The final fight has the player fight against Giga Stick, Mini Galleom, and Electrified JOS in a no-rules match. The three new modes added to this edition are Boss Rush, Titan Attack, and Anthology. In Boss Rush, all bosses can be fought in a row, ending with Tabuu. In Titan Attack, players play as one of the bosses and must obliterate hoardes or regular characters using their abilities and their special POW moves. In Anthology, players can unlock various short contained story modes featuring specific character(s). Scripts Match 1: Stick Conditions: Use only punches and kicks. Match 2: Rawk Hawk Conditions: Use only special moves. Match 3: Lakitu Conditions: Only use aerial attacks. Match 4: Watt Conditions: No extras. Match 5: Tingle Conditions: No aerial attacks. Match 6: Samus Conditions: Only attack Samus in her armor. Match 7: Galleom Conditions: Only get hit 10 times. Match 8: Duon Conditions: Beat the match in under 1 minute. Match 9: Ulala Conditions: No super moves. Match 10: Sly Conditions: Do not let any props or ratings be stolen from you. Match 11: Sora Conditions: Use at least one extra. Match 12: Lara Croft Conditions: Do not get hit by her bow. Match 13: Black Mage Conditions: Get hit at least 20 times and still win. Match 14: Neku Conditions: Use your Level 1 super at least once. Match 15: Bub and Bob Conditions: No superstar moves. Match 16: Iron Man Conditions: Do not get hit with aerial attacks. Match 17: Wolverine Conditions: Do not let Wolverine heal. Match 18: Batman Conditions: No blocking. Match 19: Joker Conditions: Finish Joker with a special move. Match 20: Mulder and Scully Conditions: Only attack Mulder. Match 21: Emma Swan Conditions: Beat her with a combo. Match 22: Zuko Conditions: Don't attack him as the Blue Spirit. Match 23: Luke Skywalker Conditions: No summons. Match 24: Indiana Jones Conditions: Block every hit. Match 25: Jesus of Suburbia Conditions: Never let him get more ratings then you. Match 26: Scribble Conditions: Use only kicks. Match 27: Dimentio Conditions: Only use your first special move. Match 28: Vivian Conditions: Only use aerial punches and kicks. Match 29: Pianta Conditions: No extras or props. Match 30: Polygon Man Conditions: No using or getting hit by aerial attacks. Match 31: Dart Monkey Conditions: Only attack him when he's using a blaster. Match 32: Scott Pilgrim Conditions: Only get hit 5 times. Match 33: Mewtwo Conditions: Beat the match in under 45 seconds. Match 34: Metal Stick Conditions: No supers or special moves. Match 35: Banjo and Kazooie Conditions: Only hit Kazooie. Match 36: Kirby Conditions: Use at least 3 extras. Match 37: Cranky Kong Conditions: Do not get hit by his cane. Match 38: Spider Man Conditions: Get hit at least 30 times and still win. Match 39: Doctor Doom Conditions: Use your Level 1 super at least 3 times. Match 40: Lobo Conditions: No superstar or super moves. Match 41: Wonder Woman Conditions: Do not get hit in the air at all and only get hit on land 10 times. Match 42: Jon Snow Conditions: Don't get hit by Jon's special attacks. Match 43: Donald Duck Conditions: No blocking and must take at least 15 hits and still win. Match 44: Oswald Conditions: Finish Oswald with a combo. Match 45: Pocahontas Conditions: Only attack Pocahontas when she's not attacking. Match 46: Seven Dwarves Conditions: No extras, items, or special moves. Match 47: SpongeBob SquarePants Conditions: Don't get hit at all. Match 48: Wicked Witch of the West Conditions: Don't allow her to use her super moves. Match 49: Hugh Jackman Conditions: Get hit by every single one of his hits and still win. Match 50: Mii Conditions: Don't get hit at all and beat the foe in one minute. Match 51: Unten Conditions: Beat with a prop. Match 52: Locky Conditions: Beat with a kick. Match 53: Fuchsia Conditions: Beat with an extra. Match 54: Helin Conditions: Don't get hit at all and don't use extras. Match 55: Reptflux Conditions: Only use kicks. Match 56: Giga Stick, Mini Galleom, Electrified JOS Conditions: No rules. Guest Stars There are 10 Guest Stars. Story Rawk Hawk is leaving late after a fight with Gonzales, when a mysterious challenger appears. Rawk Hawk laughs at the small foe(thinking he was a fan), and charges forward to fight. Rawk Hawk though, is knocked out in one hit. The challenger swoops Rawk Hawk up and teleports away. Some time later, Rawk Hawk wakes up in a gladiator arena, wondering what happened. He soon sees Sora teleporting in. Rawk Hawk and Sora meet and are forced to fight. After Rawk Hawk/Sora wins, the mysterious challenger appears congratulating the two for fighting well. He introduces himself as Mr. D, manager and host of the popular combat sports show Battle Theater, and reveals an audience in the shadows. While Rawk Hawk soaks up the attention, Sora runs off to the inside of the arena to investigate. Sora finds and frees three other heroes, Stick, Iron Man, and Luke Skywalker. They all talk about how they got there and how they want to escape. Team Sora creates a plan and explores the vast arena, but they're stopped from leaving by Mr. D. Mr. D shows that it is just not possible for them to leave, and splits up the team across the arena. After each one beats their missions for the day, they are allowed to go to the break room. Seeing a commerical for Battle Theater, they see that the champs get to leave Battle Theater. Accepting what they need to do, they finish their missions for the next three days easily. They are all tested by a gigantic boss, a robot known as F-16 Bigfoot. They barely survive, but the tough fight increases their ratings exponentially. Mr. D moves them up a rank to a nicer living place. There they meet Lakitu, Watt, and Rawk Hawk, who all need their help to escape the arena. They agree and the team fights on. Meanwhile in Arkham Asylum, Mr. D breaks out Joker in exchange that he fights in Battle Theater. Joker agrees and the two escape from the Asylum while battling guards. They are soon attacked by future Batman who ended up in the asylum some how. Although Joker defeats Batman, Mr. D surprises Joker and attacks him, taking him away while Batman escapes. Swearing to capture Batman, D returns to the arena as the team works their way up by beating missions until they reach the next level. Scared by how fast they are moving up, D casts a spell on Joker to enhance him and send him out to battle the heroes. The others, who have now recruited Tingle, Samus, Galleom, and Duon, are attacked by this Titan Joker in their relaxing in their break room. The team stalls the foe while Tingle and Samus go to get help. They reach Mr. D and inform him of the attack. D, acting like he didn't send Titan Joker out, comes back and casts a spell on him to send him away to a private facility. The team, who saved many people, and joined by the greatful Sora, Ulala, and Sly. They go on more missions and after beating Metal Overlord, move on to the next rank. Metal Overlord is destroyed, but D reconstructs him on the conditions that Overlord uses his powers to collect data from the Batman of the future. Overlord heads out and chases Batman to a dark and isolated island. Batman meanwhile, has to land on this island because his Batwing is out of fuel. He is attacked by wild animals and crazy hunters, but is able to hike up to the top of the Island, and is attacked by a lost girl, Lara Croft. After besting Croft, he explains that he landed here as well. Saying that he can help her escape if she helps him find fuel, she joins up with him. However, Overlord attacks. The two work together and escape, reducing the Overlord to his original form. He is still able to escape though, with the two's DNA. D is happy, and takes the DNA, and brings it to a dark machine. Overlord asks what it is, but is shooed off. D modifies four heroes he kidnapped, Neku, Black Mage, and Bub and Bob to make them into a dark mash up called Hybrid, who he prepares to use to fight the heroes. Meanwhile, Batman and Lara find oil left behind by Overlord and bring it to the Batwing and fly off, where they fly to New York City. They part, but are compelled to help when they overhear that Iron Man is looking for Wolverine, who he needs to create a healing elixr. Along with Iron Man, they follow clues to Storybrooke, Maine. They meet Mulder and Scully, FBI agents looking for the disappeared Emma Swan. They then set off on a ship across the seas to try and find who they are missing. The team at the arena complete even more difficult missions and reach Hybrid. Hybrid proves to be a true challenger, but the team combines their strengths to destroy the abomination. Destroyed, Neku, Black Mage, Bub and Bob all are blasted away. D is angry as he lost all of the data so far. Seeking to quickly find a solution before the heroes reach the top, D heads off to find a powerful magician. The others, who set off to sea, land at D's private facility. They fight through the facility, surrouned by guards and infiltrate it, finding all who they looked for after going through the enormous prison. However, Titan Joker breaks out and attacks the heroes who must escape. They leave, but the monster destroys a gas tank which kills all of them. The arena team is joined by Zuko, Luke Skywalker, and Indiana Jones after besting all of them. They move up the ranks and discover the machine that created Hybrid and see what D has done. Ready to confront him, they wait for him to come back to defeat him and escape. In the Underwhere, the heroes who died and Joker wake up split apart. The heroes venture through and meet Queen Jaydes, alerting them that someone has infiltrated the depths of the Underwhere, known as D. Saying that they'll stop him if she allows them to go deeper. She grants this wish and they set off, making it to Dimentio's prison. They find D and Dimentio, who are about to escape. D and Dimentio use their magic together and are unbeatable, until Joker attacks them with laughing gas, allow the heroes to battle the two. D accidentally sends the heroes back to the mortal realm as the two laugh. They snap out of it later and realize what happened, and quickly go back to the arena. However, the team is waiting for them. D tells them that Dimentio forced him to do it. After beating Dimentio, they learn the truth and join up with Dimentio. D hides away, so they are forced to go on more missions with two ranks left. They beat the next rank and take out Giga Bowser and are joined by JOS, Vivian, and Scribble. The other team wakes up on a bench with Mickey hats and Ice Cream Sandwiches. They explore and realize that they are in Disney World. Joker goes off to ride the new Seven Dwarfs Mine Train ride and the others follow him, and find Joker dizzy from riding. They get on as well, but learn that in the back is Mr. D, who seeks to recruit the 7 Dwarves who have gotten a lot of attention of late from their new ride. The gamer gives them even more publicity by playing the game, but they see through D's nice exterior and join the team as they battle in the mine carts. Mr. D escapes and they chase him to the Wasteland. They find that D has brainwashed Oswald, who is assaulting Donald. With Donald, they defeat him and Oswald is restored. However, D has already gone. The team journey to Mickeyjunk Mountain, where after battling the Phantom Blot, they are helped by the Goblins who fly them to Virginia. A mysterious spirit inside of a tree warns the team that a darkness has risen, trying to corrupt Pocahontas. They head out to the port and find that Governor Ratcliffe has kidnapped her, and D is trying to "rescue" her. They battle Ratcliffe and his minions and succeed, but D has escaped. They save Pocahontas, but find that D has already left across the riverbend to Nintendo of America's headquarters. Meanwhile, the arena team beat the final rank(and are joined by Spider Man, Lobo, Doctor Doom, and Wonder Woman) and defeat Darkside, waiting now to fight the champion. The others make it to Nintendo of America where they meet Cranky Kong, Kirby, and Mewtwo. They learn that the president, Reggie has been kidnapped and is being held at the highest floor. After beating various enemies from Nintendo games, they make it to the final floor and discover many other heroes being held. They try to attack, but D stops them by creating a Mii abomination with the features of all the heroes kidnapped called MIIIII. MIIIII is defeated but has learned the powers of all of the others. D cackles as he teleports away. The heroes free all of the other characters. Reggie thanks them for their help and summons the Fils A Mech to fly them to the Battle Theater arena. Meanwhile, the champion, Piantissimo II arrives. However, before the battle even begins, MIIIII appears and knocks Piantissimo II off the arena. Mr. D chuckles and congratulates the heroes for how well they've done, but reveals his true goals. D is tired of being the manager and is now prepared to become the champion. Saying that in previous years he was not able to qualify, but now with access to the powers and DNA of the heroes, he's unstoppable. Now going to defeat the heroes to become the undisputed champion, a giant battle begins. D does short work of the heroes, and begins his victory speech when the Fils A Mech crashes into D. With all 50 heroes, a giant battle begins. After picking the 5 heroes to represent them, they battle against D to see who the audience prefers. The audience cheers on the heroes and they become the champions. D says that he'll kill them and get the champion's place. However, the audience, who has grown to love the heroes, comes on stage and throws D off of the arena, proclaiming the heroes as the champs. They all part their seperate ways as Battle Theater gets a new manager, Reggie. Anthology Rawk Hawk: Harder than Bedrawk TBA Roster Default There are 25 default characters. Unlockable There are 25 unlockable characters(all characters can also be unlocked by having them join you in story mode). Exclusive characters There are 5 characters exclusive to Lapis Edition, 2 starter and 3 unlockable. Venues Default There are 10 default venues. Unlockable There are 10 unlockable stages. Exclusive stages There are 5 stages, 2 starter and 3 unlockable. Bosses/Enemies TBA Props TBA Extras TBA Trivia *Continuing the theme of a show, the character-select screen is a curtain, which opens when the battle begins. Winners are also shown down on by a spotlight. *Mewtwo's unlockable capabilites is a refrence to SSB Melee. *The plot was partially inspired by Dreammix TV World Fighters ''and ''Rayman Raving Rabbids. Category:Umbrella Games